


Trick or treat

by Awildmelmel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Nerd squad as kids, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildmelmel/pseuds/Awildmelmel
Summary: Tadashi, Fred, and Hiro get to go trick or treating without Cass for the first time and Tadashi falls for Cinderella





	Trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old fic from like 6 years ago and I just spruced it up a bit. Its spooky season and it reminded me of this, so I thought I'd bring it back.
> 
> That and I feel like I should post something? I've got another fic I'm working on, but I haven't been feeling it lately so im taking a break.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it ^-^

"Now I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Hiro." Aunt Cass said as she adjusted the cape on her youngest nephew. "Don't let him out of your sight."

"We'll be ok Aunt Cass, I promise." Tadashi assured her for the 10th time that night. This was the first Halloween they could go trick or treating without their aunt, and Tadashi didn't want her changing her mind.

"Yeah, I promise to stay with Dashi and Fred. "Hiro pulled his mask on. 

"I don't know... Maybe I should come along."

"No way. I don't want to be the only twelve year old that needs parental supervision." Tadashi protested. He loved his aunt dearly, but he didn't want his whole school laughing at him the next day.

"Besides Fred is going to be with us too. And we're only hitting a couple blocks." He tried reasoning with his aunt.

Cass bit her lip as she looked at her nephews. Both of them were using the puppy pout and it was working. 

"You're right. You're old enough to trick or treat on you're own." She caved.

Yes!" The brothers said in unison while they did their signature fist bump.

The doorbell rang and Tadashi ran to answer. He opened the door to see Fred dressed in blue and red, complete with a cape and shiny boots. 

"Hey Superman." Tadashi offered his friend a high five, which the hero enthusiast gladly took.

"Hey Batman... And Robin" He smiled at Hiro who just appeared from behind Tadashi's cape. "You guys look awesome!"

Tadashi picked Batman for this year which meant Hiro would either be the Joker or Robin. He chose the sidekick and Aunt Cass got to work. Both Hamada brothers had long sleeved shirts in their respective colors with capes attached. Originally Tadashi was going to get an actual Batman mask, but decided to wear a simple black one like his little brother.

"Bye Aunt Cass!" The oldest Hamada Yelled over his shoulder before running out the door with his friend and brother.

"Don't stay out too late, and stay in the neighborhood." Cass leaned out the window and called out to her nephews."

X

The three boys were an hour into trick or treating when they ran into some of Tadashi's classmates. A couple of zombies and a vampire ran over to the super hero trio.

"Dude have you been over to Johnson street yet?" The vampire asked.

"No we're not supposed to go that far from home." Tadashi admitted.

You guys are missing out." One of the zombies said as he reached into his bag and pulled out full sized candy bars. 

"There's like 12 houses giving away a bunch of candy." Another one chimed in.

Tadashi looked to Fred and Hiro. They weren't aloud to go to that neighborhood, but that was a lot of candy. And it's not like that had to tell Aunt Cass they went over there.

Fred could tell what his friend was scheming. "I wont tell if you wont."

"Come on Dashi lets go get candy!" Hiro started dragging him towards Johnson street.

X

Johnson street was packed with kids in costumes. Tadashi instinctively grabbed onto Hiro's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Fred walked close to his other side, pointing out cool costumes. While they were waiting in line for their candy Tadashi saw her.

This girl was beautiful. She wore a shinny blue ball gown and clear slippers, with her dark hair tied up. Her big green eyes sparkled like the glitter on her dress. Not even Cinderella herself could be more  
perfect.

"What 'cha lookin at Dashi?" Hiro asked as he tugged on his brother.

"Nothing Hiro." Tadashi snapped out of his trance and turned back to his companions. "Come on, I think the next house has gummy bears."

The youngest Hamada ran off to the next house with the older boys struggling to keep up. Throughout the night Tadashi would spot his Cinderella at different houses. She was with a group of girls dressed as witches and ghosts. Being the only princess made her stand out, which made it harder for Tadashi to ignore her.

"Dude who do you keep staring at?" Fred asked looking in the direction of the girls.

"Her." He pointed to his princess.

"The candy corn witch?" Fred pointed to the girl next to the object of Tadashis affections.

"No not her. Cinderella." He lightly shoved his friends shoulder.

"Go give her your shoe Dashi!" Hiro joined in the conversation. Both boys gave the little super hero a confused look.

"That's what the prince did in the movie. If you give her a shoe she'll marry you." Hiro's only seen the movie once, and he obviously wasn't paying attention at the time.

"The prince gives her back her glass slipper, goof." Tadashi ruffled his brothers already messy hair.

"Yeah girls don't like it when you give them your dirty shoes." Fred said. "At least Margret didn't like it."

Hiro looked concerned for a moment, but then started digging through his bag of candy. Before his brother could question it, Hiro pulled out a cheap plastic spider ring.

"Go give this to her." The youngest Hamada held it up triumphantly.

"A spider ring?" He questioned his baby brothers reason behind the jewelry.

"So you can ask her to marry you. All the guys on TV give the girls they like rings." Hiro tried to hand his brother the ring.

"Hiro I'm twelve, even if I give her a real ring we're not going to get married." Tadashi explained.

"Yeah little guy, we're probably never going to see her again after tonight." Fred patted his shoulder.

"Really?" Hiro asked, trying to keep up with what was happening.

"Really." Tadashi said as he took his hand. "Lets hit a few more houses then go home."

X

It was getting dark as the super trio made their way home. There were still plenty of kids trick or treating, but they wanted to get home before aunt Cass started to worry. They turned the corner and saw Cinderella and her friends again. The girls were half a block ahead of them when two teenagers jumped out from an ally way. All of the girls ran off, but Cinderella tripped and fell.

The teenagers tried to steal her bag, that's when Tadashi handed Hiro and his candy to Fred and went to rescue his princess.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shoved one of them away, but the other teen grabbed her bag and they ran off. 

Tadashi looked down at the frightened girl. She seemed ok, just scared and upset.

"Are you ok." He asked as he reached out to her. 

She nodded as she wiped away some tears. The princess took his hand and pulled herself up. Tadashi noticed one of her shoes on the ground and picked it up.

"Uh, you dropped this." He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She sniffled. The girl struggled to keep her balance so Tadashi let her use his shoulder while she slid on her shoe.

"Dashi are you ok?" Hiro came running towars his brother with Fred close behind.

"Dude that was awesome! You were like the real Batman!" Fred gushed over his friends act of heroism.

"Yeah but he still stole the candy." He sighed and turned back to Cinderella. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's fine. Thank you for saving me." She gave him a smile so warm it could melt a glacier.

Tadashi really wished he got an actual Batman mask, that way he could hide his face. He could feel his face getting redder by the second.

"Uh...Uh... Here!" He took his bag from Fred and shoved to towards the girl. "S-since you lost yours."

Cinderella looked at him in disbelief. "But what about you?"

"Me and my brother can share, its not a big dea-" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. It was a short kiss that tasted like honey. When she pulled away Tadashi's mind turned to mush and he couldn't think of anything to say.

After a long awkward silence Hiro put something in Tadashi's hand and shoved his towards the princess.

"You have to give her this too." The small sidekick shook his sleeve.

The oldest Hamada looked in his hand and saw the spider ring from earlier. His face got even redder. 

"A-and this t-too." He handed her the plastic ring.

"Thank you." She slid it on her finger and smiled. 

"Now you guys can get married!" Hiro exclaimed.

"HIRO!" The eldest Hamada wished the ground would open up and swallow him.

Fred doubled over with laughter while Cinderella just giggled, her cheeks slightly flushed. Hiro didn't understand why his brother was so embarrassed. He gave her the shoe, a bag of candy, and a ring. If that wasn't enough to propose to someone, Hiro didn't know what was.

"W-we should head home. Good night." Tadashi tried his best to smile at his princess.

"Good night, my hero." She held Tadashi's candy close.

Hiro went up to the girl. "Don't worry, I'll find a castle so you guys can have your wedding."

"No he's Batman, so they would have to get married in the bat cave." Fred chimed in.

"Oh... I'll find that too." Hiro said with as much determination as a five year old could.

"Can we go before I die of embarrassment!" Tadashi pleaded with his companions.

Cinderella's friends called to her from down the street, so the unlikely couple waved goodbye and ran off in opposite directions.

_______

"So it's decided. For this years Halloween party we're dressing up as Disney characters." Honey Lemon announced to the nerd squad.

"I call Aladdin!" Hiro blurted out before turning to his brother. "Can I paint Baymax blue?"

"Why do you want to paint him blue?" The oldest Hamada questioned.

"So he can be the genie, duh." He rolled his eyes. 

"Who are you going to be Fred?" The chemist asked.

"I was thinking Stitch, I have the costume for him already. And who doesn't love fuzzy blue aliens?"

"Excellent choice. What about you Gogo?" Honey asked.

"Snow white, unless you want her." She shrugged 

"No she's all yours." The blond assured her friend.

"If Hercules is still free I'll take him." Wasabi chimed in.

"Ok so we have Aladdin and the genie, Snow White, Stitch, and Hercules. What about you Honey?" Tadashi asked the chemist.

"Cinderella." She answered. Now the rest of the nerd squad were planning out their costumes, so Honey and Tadashi were in their own little world.

Why Cinderella?" He wondered out loud as he thought back to his first kiss all those years ago.

"Well she's my favorite princess, and... no its stupid." She stopped herself.

"What's stupid?" Now Tadashi was curious. 

"Nothing, I'm just being silly." She blushed.

"I wont laugh, I promise." He did his best mock scout salute.

"Well when I was twelve I went as Cinderella for Halloween, and that night I had my first kiss." She smiled at the memory.

"Now I need the details." Tadashi leaned in, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"So when me and my friends were walking home these teenagers jumped out and scared us. All my friends ran off but I tripped and they stole my bag, but some kid dressed as Batman came and scared them off."

"And then he gave you his candy and a spider ring..." Tadashi added in disbelief.

"How did you know?" Honey's eyes went wide.

"I was Batman." He admitted.

At first Honey seemed shocked, but eventually she just smiled.

"So did Hiro every find the bat cave?" She teased her friend.

"No, he's still working on it." He laughed. "But now I think I know who I want to go as."

"Who?" Her head tilted in curiosity.

"Prince Charming."


End file.
